Proposing First
by Agent Astro Zombie
Summary: Dating a daughter of Athena is almost an impossible feat for a son of Poseidon, but Percy Jackson managed to do so... barely. If dating her was this hard... Percy wonders if he could ever get the guts to propose to her.


**So like a couple days ago, I did this tumblr post about a Percabeth proposal and finally got around on my lazy butt to write a fanfic about it. Well… that and I'm completely at a stump of what to write for a Wise Seaweed Plan…. Just take this Percabeth fluff in redemption for my lack of update :)**

**Proposing First  
_**

Percy liked a challenge. But with the war over, he's been kicking back and relaxing.

Percy was actually enjoying his day. For once he had a break from all these demigod business that is… assuming Rachel's next prediction would've happen for another lifetime. It's actually been years since the second Great Prophecy and the two camps were able to co-exist with each other.

Aside from that, Percy's been thinking about something else… what? He's ADHD it's not like he could stay on just one topic… he honestly blamed Annabeth for this second thought though. She had to be on a stupid date with him, looking so dam beautiful. He felt the weight of that haunting object in his pants pocket. That object was almost like his sword Riptide, he could try to get rid of it, but somehow it always comes back. Well… actually he would run after it, pick it up, and stuff it in his pocket, but same difference.

Anyways back to why Annabeth was at fault. There's just this thing about Annabeth, it's like it's so hard to please her… well… she did say nothing was going to easy.

Hades! He'd rather fight both of the great prophecy again than being such a pawn to Aphrodite's game of love.

He thought it over and over. Percy tried to do things but for some reason nothing is perfect in this game of love. Instead of acting purely on impulse, he actually had to stop and think.

Holy Poseidon… dating Annabeth is making him sound all smart with all these thinking of first and second plans. Oh yeah, can't forget the back-up plan… yep always the back-up plan. Of course, he couldn't forget the back-up for the back-up plan.

Dam… he's way too in love with this Athena girl. Percy smirked. It's not like he minded, if he loves her this much, he could only imagine how much Annabeth loves him.

"Woah… you're actually thinking."

Percy quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? You were talking to me?" Percy wanted to slap himself. Of course she was talking with him! The whole entire time she was talking about some history on the 'Wonders of the World' and hence the reason why he zoned out to begin with. "Umm… some architecture thing?"

Annabeth sighed in distressed, "I wasn't talking about architecture this time Seaweed Brain."

"Oh right!" Percy grinned. "You were talking about…" Percy scratched the back of his neck, struggling to come up with an answer.

"Us."

"Yeah us, you were talking about us-" Percy stopped mid-sentence and repeated after Annabeth. "Us." His attention was totally on his girlfriend now. This can't be good. He knew that once Annabeth starts talking about their relationship in the 'you'd-better-listen-Perseus-Jackson-or-I'll-skewe r-you' voice, he's in some sort of dilemma.

He stared at Annabeth for a second. Her blond curls were long, and If possible looked even more beautiful in the sunlight. Her Californian tan was barely visible as she had spent the last few months at camp. The Camp Half-Blood necklace was almost filled to the brim with all these weird assortment of beads and of course that one college ring right in the middle.

Percy smiled for a second despite the anxiety he's been feeling. She was wearing that promise ring he gave her. For some reason, looking at that promise ring gave Percy hope of his recent worry… oh yeah and that piece of schist (not particularly schist but he prefer it over the actual name… what? He likes it original. Plus ever since Hazel introduced him to schist, he's starting to refer everything as schist, even calling the son of Hades a little schist once in a while.) that is in his pants pocket.

"Yeah us." Annabeth nodded. "I've just been thinking-"

"Surprising."

Annabeth glared at him.

"Sorry continue."

"Anyways, but we're no longer teenagers Percy. To be honest, I've been thinking of what you said a long time ago. About Camp Jupiter."

Percy looked at Annabeth, completely puzzled at where she was going with this. Annabeth stopped and drummed her fingers against his sides, a nervous habit that he rarely sees.

Annabeth looked up at him. There was just the barest trace of a smile, "I like the idea of building something permanent." Annabeth hesitated before continuing. "Like our relationship."

Percy scratched the back of his neck trying to come up with some sort of comeback that's worthy of Athena. "Oh yeah! Our relationship…." Percy panicked. Did he forget some anniversary? Stupid! Stupid! Those anniversary always gets him! Wait no… his birthday isn't due for another two months, so it's not their first official kiss anniversary that's for sure. Percy sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this. "I forgot something didn't I?"

Rather than getting mad Annabeth laughed, "You've caught on to the boyfriend thing haven't you?"

Percy managed a small smile, "Well we have been dating for a couple years. I've learned the basic rules of being a boyfriend. The next step is just tying the knots-"

Suddenly it hit him. The same thing haunted him for a while… a couple years to be more accurate. He's been having this thought ever since their time down in Tartarus. During that time he was scared of dying, but even more, scared of leaving Annabeth's side. He followed her into that hellhole of Tartarus and barely got out with their lives. He knew from that moment he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. The girl he trusts and loves. He had been tempted to pop the question then, but given their constant dangers of running from Gaea's minions and the monsters in Tartarus, Percy was never given the chance. Plus, he didn't really think it was appropriate to propose to Annabeth when he could barely kneel.

Aside from that point, he was pretty tempted to propose to her after three days in that pit of evilness.

Percy took the chance to look at his girlfriend's face, who was desperately trying to hide her blushing face. "Oh gods! You're talking about-"

"Shut up Percy!"

Of course he didn't shut up. He was laughing, Laughing like a total jerk, but he didn't mean it that way. The laugh was just relief that Annabeth was also thinking of taking the next step. At least he wasn't the only one thinking way to hard about this thing… he thought for a second Aphrodite might've been affecting him.

Annabeth apparently took his laughter as an insult and shy away from him. "Percy I get it. I know planning ahead is so typical of me-"

"Annabeth that's not why I laughed-"

"Geez… what was I thinking, of course I'm thinking way too much. We still have our whole lives to plan this and I just-"

"Which is exactly why I love you so much." Percy deadpanned, accepting no other argument. He wanted to assure her. "And have known that you'll be the only girl for me. The only girl I'll be spending my whole life with." He stepped up and gave Annabeth a hug.

It was one of those hugs in the moment. It gave Annabeth assurance that she was his girl and the only girl he would be willing to die for. As for himself, Percy had the reassurance that Annabeth was actually here with him and wasn't just some dream girl that he created in his fantasies.

Annabeth pulled away from the hug first and Percy admitted that he missed her presence already. He's a total sap when it comes to this daughter of Athena. "I have one question though."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "About…?"

"Our future."

Percy nodded for her to continue. He wanted to hear Annabeth's reaction and plans for the future, or their future. However he wasn't expecting her to be asking him such a weird question. "You are going to propose first right?"

Percy took a step back, more in surprised rather than being clumsy. "Wa- wait what?!"

Annabeth stared anywhere but right at him, "I mean… that is saying if we are getting married." For some reason Annabeth said it more like a question than a statement.

Percy's chest heaved with some unexplained emotion. Pride because Annabeth was as unsure as he was. Angry because she actually questioned that he won't marry her. Maybe a bit of happiness that Annabeth is actually considered marrying him. However he's feeling these stupid butterflies and not even the good ones, it's more like the 'jumpy butterflies' that's always tempting him to do something completely unPercy-like. "Seriously Annabeth?! You really doubt me that much? I'm not going to marry anyone else except you."

Annabeth smiled at him, "So you're going to propose to me then."

"You say it as if it's a question." Percy pointed out, a bit offended.

Annabeth smirked and blushed at the same time. "I mean… I'm not going to be the one asking you to marry me-"

"Give me some credit Wise Girl!"

Annabeth crossed her arms, the blush completely gone from her face and in replace of it a totally confident aura. "It means that I have a feeling that I'll be the one proposing to you Seaweed Brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a second, "Hmm… let's see… I proposed our first dance. I took the first initiative on our first kiss. To be all technical, I was the one that asked you out. I planned our first date-"

Percy couldn't hear it anymore! What did she expect?! It's not like he's some long time expert at this whole relationship thing! Plus… she never did make anything easy for him. He had to give his girlfriend props, cause she definitely had the guts… obviously Percy never had any guts when it comes to confessing his undying love to her. WHAT KIND OF A MAN WAS HE?!

"If you're going to be all technical, I'm the one that asked you to be my girlfriend." Percy pointed out, trying to gain back whatever pride he has left.

"I remember being the one asking about the meaning of our relationship." Annabeth shot back.

Percy was stumped. Well… he was used to it. He had to be anyways, with a daughter of Athena for a girlfriend, you can never win an argument, but that never stopped him from trying. "I was the one- I was the one who… "

"Give it up Seaweed Brain."

"Hades no! I'll be the one proposing to you!" Percy was serious. He had been planning to propose to her, it's just he's just waiting for the right time.

"Well… considering how long it took for us to even get together… we're going to be dating for a while-"

At that moment, desperate to prove that he was serious (and for once right) Percy's impulsive nature took the best of him. He reached out for Annabeth and gave her a kiss, full on the lips.

The two of them pulled away, breathless, but in Percy's case, just enough breath to say five words, "Annabeth… will you marry me?"

People usually say that asking the girl of your dream to marry you is like the biggest moment ever, but for Percy it went like this.

"_OUCH!"_ Percy was sprawled on the ground with a good size bruise on his face. "What was that for?"

Annabeth turned away from him so he couldn't see her face, "That is how you're going to propose to me?"

"Annabeth-"

"Well then… I hope you enjoy being a single man forever." Annabeth crossed her arms and kicked the dirt beneath her feet.

He couldn't tell what she was thinking. For Olympus sake, he couldn't even see her face to decipher anything. Percy dusted off his pants and walked over to Annabeth, turning her to face him. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. But with the way you proposed, it didn't seem like I was anything special." Annabeth huffed and glared at him with those lovely, yet now scary, grey eyes.

"Well, you accused of taking a long time to propose-"

"I didn't mean now! Right at this moment!"

Percy smiled. "Oops."

"Really? Is that all you have to say?"

"If anything I really planned on proposing to you!" Percy tried to defend himself.

"Oh really?"

"Annabeth you have to believe in your boyfriend a little bit more." Percy grumbled.

"Well… I trust you with my life, but sorry Percy, as a boyfriend, you're still a bit shaky."

"We've been dating for years!"

"And you still haven't gotten used my surprise kisses-"

"Hence surprises Annabeth." Percy pointed out.

"Admit it! You still get that brain freeze feeling whenever we kissed." Annabeth stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

Actually it's more like his brain being melted into pudding… but she was pretty darn close. "Real mature Annabeth… wait how would you know about the brain freezing?"

This time it was Annabeth's turn to blush and Percy's turn to laugh.

"Aw man! So it's not only me!"

Of course the daughter of Athena wasn't going down that easily, "So you're still completely clueless whenever we kiss then!"

"I did not say-"

"You just admitted it Percy."

Percy grumbled a few unpleasant words before replying, "I don't like you."

Annabeth merely grinned, "No you love me."

Percy sighed before reaching into his pocket and hiding the boy inside his palm.

"What is that?" Annabeth tried to take a glimpse at the object he was holding.

Percy smiled, it seems like she hasn't gotten rid of that curiosity trait of hers. "Since I have nothing left to lose. You completely destroyed my man pride and questioned my ability to be a boyfriend… I guess I have to find a new job."

Annabeth stared at Percy for a second as if trying to figure out what he meant.

"Plus… you haven't answered my previous question."

"What previous-" Annabeth stopped mid-sentence before realizing what he was talking about. "Wait… you were serious?"

Percy didn't answer. Instead he knelt down onto his knees and pulled out the box he had been holding. Placing it on the palms of his hands he opened it up. "Annabeth Chase… will you please answer the previous question?"

What? He had wanted to make his proposal unique. Kneeling down was a bit clique, but the weird question made up for it right?

Annabeth stared at him. He tried to capture her face and store it in his brain forever. It's not every day that you could get Annabeth Chase… or any of the Athena children to look completely clueless like this. Annabeth smiled before replying, "Stupid Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned, "You love me."

"I repeat. Stupid Seaweed Brain… tell me how that even translate to 'I love you'?"

"Seaweed Brain is referring to me. Stupid is another way for you to say the word love. Therefore you are technically saying 'love Percy Jackson' and since you said that… it's Annabeth Chase loves Percy Jackson."

Annabeth shook her head, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face, "You have a twisted logic."

"Are you going to answer my question?" Percy noticed. "And my knees are getting tired." Percy complained.

Annabeth smiled, "Yes."

Percy waited as his knee murdered him. He had actually expected for a quick happy proposal, but looked like Annabeth wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't going to make anything easy. "Well?"

"Well?" Annabeth repeated his question.

"You said you were going to answer my question." Percy pointed out.

Annabeth sighed, "You are hopeless Percy. I have already answered your question."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What? When?"

Annabeth raised her hand, "Yes, I will marry you." Percy grinned as she scampered to take the ring out of the box and into his now fiancé's ring finger. But before he could put the ring on she pulled back her hand, "But you know…"

Percy stared at up his almost fiancé, "Did I do something wrong this time?"

Annabeth simply smiled, "You know how you said that you'll proposed first?"

Percy stared at her, not really sure where she was going with this. "Yes…?"

"Technically I proposed to you first by bringing this idea out to the open." Annabeth pointed out.

"I had this ring for a long time Annabeth! To be completely honest, I wanted to propose to you ever since we were in Tartarus."

A distance thunder sounded in the distance.

Annabeth's mouth made an oval as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't put it down in words. "But that was…"

"Almost five years ago." Percy confirmed. "I've been holding this ring in my pocket for almost five years while waiting for the right moment." Percy stood up and dusted his pants. He leaned down to grab her hands and clasped it into his own. "And this is the right moment." He took out the ring, looking at her right in the eyes. "Annabeth Chase, I am completely crazy about you and there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Even though you're the most annoying know-it-all, I honestly can't live without you." Percy slipped the ring slowly into her finger. "I love you."

Percy was pretty satisfied with himself for thinking up of that one on the stop. Of course inside his cabin he had this whole epic poem written to her, but this seems perfect, simple and genuine. He could tell that Annabeth was almost as happy as he was, her grey eyes were shining with happiness and she made no motion of punching or judo-flipping him. So he figured he did at least one thing right.

Annabeth laughed.

Percy stared at her in shock, "Annabeth… I know you're happy… but I expected something along the lines of giving me a kiss or at least a tight loving hug."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, the same exact way she did right after she handed him his blue chocolate brick after the Second Titan War. "So I was right."

Percy groaned, but he was secretly enjoying being so close to her. "What did I do now?"

"I did say you were going to take a while to propose."

"Well I just proposed didn't I? That took less than two minutes."

Annabeth chuckled. "With five years of planning… I could understand a month to plan, but five years Percy?"

"I wanted it to be perfect!" Percy defended himself. "I even had all these elaborate plans to propose to you."

"Plans? You actually planned for once in your life?"

"This was important to me. I didn't want to screw it up." Percy admitted as he looked down in shame.

Percy didn't want anything to go wrong with his proposal. Compared to getting out of Tartarus, it was much easier than coming up with some plan to propose to his girlfriend. He loves Annabeth more than anyone or anything and he just couldn't let his impulsive nature to screw everything up.

"So you had all this plan, but threw it away to propose to me right now?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy didn't know what to say. He just kept his head down to avoid looking at Annabeth. "Yeah…"

He knew he was a failure as a boyfriend, especially to Annabeth, but what if he's worst as a fiancé? Or even as a husband? And if anything… maybe a father to their children? Percy was scared to say the truth. He couldn't bear to imagine it. He had tried planning but clearly he wasn't sticking to his proposal plan to Annabeth at all and-

Annabeth's hand lifted his head up. Percy couldn't avoid her gaze, but he saw what was behind those grey eyes. It was filled with love and comfort. Despite her attempts of teasing him for all he's worth, Annabeth loves him. It was more than that, she trust him just as he trust her. More than that, she trusts him with their future. Annabeth, the daughter of Athena who is completely into planning every single detail, trust an impulsive guy who can never stick to anything. Annabeth, in other words, gave him hope, giving him the feeling that he could do anything. Stand up to a Titan? No problem. Fight amnesia after months of hibernation? No problem. Survive Tartarus? No problem.

Nothing is ever a problem as long as Annabeth is there with him.

That he knew was a fact.

"Percy, I couldn't ask for a better proposal." Annabeth smiled at him, with… was that tears in her eyes?

He didn't need Grover, the human lie detector to check. He knew that Annabeth felt the same way about him just as he feels for her… maybe in some ways even more.

Her hand lingered on his chin as she tip-toed on his feet and gave him a short kiss, one filled with love, trust, and best of all, it filled him with hope.

If there was ever a time that someone could die of so much hope, now would be the moment for Percy.

He pulled Annabeth into a tight hug. Her head was rested on his shoulders as he held her. "You know Percy… I'm still right about this whole proposal thing. Technically I proposed the idea of proposing."

"I know." He assured her.

"And I was right about you taking a while to propose."

Percy merely smiled. "Geez Annabeth, can't I ever catch a break?"

Annabeth sighed against him, "I did say that I wasn't going to make it easy for you."

Percy grinned.

Well… he did say that he enjoyed a challenge.

"I wouldn't dream it any other way Wise Girl."

Annabeth scoffed before replying.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too Mrs. Jackson."

**Good? Bad? Honestly this is totally intended just for fluffiness. Part of this came from something I read a while ago on tumblr with Percy being insecure with himself, like throughout the entire series (both first and second) he was constantly doubting himself and it's only right if he doubt himself of proposing to Annabeth. **

**Aside from that… I finally got around reading Pride and Prejudice (yeah it was for my lit class… )but surprisingly that book was beautiful and romantic and I love it! It has no action or anything, but dam…. Jane Austen is one hell of a writer! Well… going to be reading Tales of Two Cities next, you guys have any thoughts on that book?**

**Oh yeah…. SEA OF MONSTERS IS COMING OUT ON AUGUST 7****th****! IS ANYONE WATCHING IT?! **

**Agent Astro Zombie**


End file.
